This invention relates to covers for truck beds, and more particularly to a bow system for a truck cover.
Many trucks, particularly those hauling loose loads such as sand and gravel, need a truck cover to prevent the wind from blowing load particles off the load bed. Various apparatus have been devised for covering a truck load. Some such apparatus include a motor for selectively winding a flexible cover. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,955 provides a truck cover which may be conveniently motor operated from the cab of a truck to extend the cover from a winding assembly proximate the front of the truck bed and forward the rear of the truck bed. My ""955 patent is hereby incorporated by reference. A need also exists for systems that cover the truck bed from side to side. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,228 shows a cover for truck bed and cargo. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,758 shows a roll assist mechanism for tarp systems.
The present invention is a bow system for an open top of a truck bed. The apparatus comprises a pair of brackets and a bow. Each bracket is fastened to the truck bed proximate a side wall, and has an extension extending generally inwardly and upwardly. The bow has a width greater than its height, spans the open top of the truck bed, and is fastened to the extensions.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described above which provides support for a side-to-side truck cover.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described above which is simpler and less expensive than existing truck cover support systems.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.